


Werewolves! Avengers! Aliens! Tired.

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, London, M/M, obviously heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off as a pack fic, featuring Jackson. It goes on with <i>ohmygod</i> Avengers. And a shocking friendship between Darcy and Stiles.<br/><i>Much to Derek and Bucky's displeasure.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves! Avengers! Aliens! Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with this [goddamn](https://38.media.tumblr.com/b3090cd9d797344f0e824aef84a0bc31/tumblr_najvca9n7c1rmb30oo1_500.jpg) picture, and me having a party in the tags.   
> _#I'M JUST PICTURING#DARCY LEWIS HITTING YOUR SHOULDER#AND SMIRKING#'WHAT'S UP HOBO'_.   
>  And then, [@kelmikiti](http://kelmikiti.tumblr.com/) asked me to write it. IT BLEW WAY OUT OF PROPORTIONS.

When they finally got a break on the supernatural front, it was summer and school was out, they were all going to start collage in the fall and everything was good.

They were all alive, Derek got his wolf powers black, Scott was doing great at being an Alpha, as well as a friend, for Liam. Lydia was calm, Malia got over the heartbreak Stiles caused her, Peter was gone. Kira was happily dating Scott, Liam was happily in a prank war with Stiles, and Stiles was very very chill.

They all spent the days together, more often than not.  Picnics in the woods, movie nights at Derek’s place, they went bowling and played pool and one memorable night, Stiles and Lydia got massively drunk and they all played Twister. Stiles still had the bruises.

But it was good.

So of course, that’s when it happened.

They were at Derek’s loft. Stiles was in the kitchen, making dinner. Derek was helping him out, chopping vegetables and Lydia was just chatting along with them, the rest of the pack doing whatever in the loft.

Lydia’s phone rang, and Derek was closest to it. So he picked it up and frowned.

‘It’s Jackson.’

Stiles froze and dropped the bowl of pasta in the sink. Lydia gasped.

But then, Derek slowly made his way towards Lydia, putting a hand on her shoulder. ‘Do you want me to answer it?’, he asked softly, finally making Lydia look at him.

‘Put it on speaker.’

And he did. Scott stumbled into the kitchen, a wild look on his face, and the rest of the pack followed. They were curious, because none of them knew Jackson.

Jackson, who was, for lack of a better word, excited. He spent the first five minutes talking non-stop, thanking Lydia for keeping him up to date with everything that happened, apologizing for not responding to her e-mails. His voice broke when he said Allison’s name, and he was nice, not once being the douchebag they were accustomed to.

Stiles just stared at the phone. Lydia was biting her nails.

Then, Jackson started telling them about how he found a pack. About how old they are, and how nice and how welcoming they were towards him, about how he told them about what they went through, the Beacon Hills pack, and about how his new pack wanted to meet them and form a treaty.

‘They’re across the ocean’, Stiles reasoned. ‘How are they gonna help?’

‘Well’, Jackson smirked, ‘for one, they have a digital library of over 1000 books you’d have access to, using, you know, the internet.’

Stiles didn’t say anything else, he just looked at Lydia. Who was still biting her nails.

‘I’ll buy your plane tickets’, Jackson said, oddly soft, making Lydia stop biting her nails.

‘No, you won’t’, Derek said looking at Scott. ‘I’ll be paying for them.’

There was silence.

‘What?’, it was Stiles who asked.

Derek looked down, a small smile playing on his lips. ‘My family used to have a tradition. When one of us would finish highschool, our parents would pay for a trip for us, anywhere we wanted. I didn’t get to do that, obviously, so…’, he shrugged, looking at Scott again. ‘Consider this my graduation gift to you. To all of you’, he said looking at the rest of the pack.

Everybody turned to Lydia. It took a few seconds, but she nodded.

‘Okay’, Scott said.

‘Some of us should stay back’, Kira said. ‘Just in case something happens.’ Scott frowned.

‘Plus, we don’t know Jackson’, Malia added.

‘That doesn’t matter’, Jackson said, making Stiles raise an eyebrow.

‘Still’, Malia insisted. ‘Thanks for the offer, Jackson, but we’ll stay back, hold the fort.’

‘ I still haven’t finished highschool’, Liam pouted, making everybody snicker.

Scott was still frowning at Kira, so she bumped their shoulders together. ‘Come on, Scott, it’ll be the original Team Wolf. It all started with you guys.’

‘Almost’, Lydia sighed. ‘There’s one missing.’

‘Maybe it’ll do you good. Do us good’, Derek said softly. ‘We could go to Paris for a couple of days, too. Meet up with Isaac and Chris.’

Scott grinned at that, and Lydia smiled, so Stiles clapped his hands.

‘It’s settled then. We’re going to Europe!’

‘Let me know when you get your tickets.’, Jackson said. ‘You’ll all have rooms in the mansion.’

‘Mansion?’, it was Lydia who asked, the first time she addressed Jackson directly.

‘Oh’, his amused voice came through, ‘have I not mentioned that this pack is old as balls and filthy rich? They have a mansion that’s 10 times bigger than the old Hale house.’

They all stared at the phone. It was Derek who found his voice.

‘Jackson’, he asked slowly, ‘how big is this pack?’

‘There are 35 people living in London. About 25 wolves, but with wives and husbands and kids and stuff. And 10 more around the world, gone with college and work.’

‘And _they_ want to meet _us_?’, Stiles shrieked.

Jackson snickered. ‘You guys really don’t realize that what you all went through is not normal, not even in the supernatural world.’

Nobody said anything.

‘You’re celebrities’, Jackson said in a straight voice. ‘A true Alpha, a human who survived a nogitsune, Talia Hale’s son who gave up his red eyes… My Alpha told me those are the stuff of legends. Fairytales. So you should probably prepare yourself for a red carpet once you get here.’

‘Holy shit’, it was Derek who said it, with feeling.

Jackson laughed and said his goodbyes. They were all still staring at the phone.

‘Lydia’, Derek said softly. ‘You good?’

‘Yeah’.

‘Scott?’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘You kids really okay with staying behind?’, he looked towards Malia, Kira and Liam.

They all nodded.

‘We still have Team Parents’, Liam smiled.

‘And Parrish’, Stiles added.

‘Great’, Derek stood straighter. ‘Lydia and Scott, you deal with Team Parents. Stiles, you and I are in charge of tickets. Kira, please order some pizza, there’s cash in my wallet.’

Scott groaned. ‘Papa-bear Derek is attacking again!’

Derek shoved him into a wall on his way out of the kitchen.

Stiles sighed and followed him out.

→Δ ←

When they left a week later, Stiles spent the 13 hour long flight between Derek and Lydia, Scott sleeping on a seat in front of them.

Derek seemed oddly calm, and he spent the time reading, eating, reading some more, and sleeping on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles didn’t sleep at all. He read for a while, then he pulled out his laptop and watched South Park. A lot of South Park.

Lydia spent most of the flight sleeping. When she did wake up, an hour before landing, Stiles saw her fidgeting more and more. He shared a concerned look with Derek, then he gave him his laptop to put away.

Stiles wordlessly put a hand around Lydia’s shoulders and manhandled her into his arms.

‘What are you doing?’, she asked after they were settled in, voice muffled against his neck.

‘Being here for you’, he sniffed into her hair.

‘You can talk about it, if you want’, Derek added, grabbing her legs and stretching them across his lap.

‘I don’t want to.’, she said strongly, but she sunk more into Stiles’ arms.

‘Okay’, he said.

‘Okay’, Derek agreed, opening his book once again and slumping into his chair.

→ Δ ←

The stewardess passed them a while later, asking if they wanted anything. They declined, and she threw them an odd look before moving passed them.

But a minute later, Derek froze, his eyes growing wide and ears turning bright red, the blush coloring his cheeks and neck too.

‘What?’, Stiles asked, wearily.

‘She said we’re the hottest threesome she never saw a porn of.’

Stiles spluttered, and Lydia chuckled.

‘I’m not denying I never thought of it before.’

Stiles’ blush matched Derek’s now, as they both stared at her.

‘Gross’, Scott moaned from his seat.

→ Δ ←

Jackson was waiting for them at the airport when they arrived, close to 6 pm. He was holding up a sign that had a set of claw scratches on it, a pair of paws, a stickman wearing a plaid shirt, and a stickman wearing a pink tutu and screaming.

‘You’re an idiot’, was the first thing Lydia said to him.

‘Yes I am’, Jackson agree, grinning.

But they hugged it out, and Stiles let out a breath of relief when he saw Lydia melting into Jackson’s arms. Scott was grinning and Derek was shaking his head.

→ Δ ←

Stiles ended up sitting in the front of the SUV Jackson was driving. He didn’t understand why Derek and Scott were all too happy to let him sit there, until Jackson started driving.

He yelped a couple of times, holding on to the dashboard for dear life, because everything was backwards. Jackson spent the drive laughing his ass off on Stiles’ expanse. But he did get them all coffee, so it was good.

→ Δ ←

The pack mansion was huge, as Jackson said. But it was also beautiful.

Stiles stayed close to Scott and Derek when they got inside, because he saw that they were tense. It wasn’t easy, being in the presence of so many unknown wolves.

The Alpha greeted them at the door. She was a woman in her 50s, beautiful and not that tall, with long black hair and bright brown eyes. But even Stiles realized her power, it showed in the way she held herself. Even though she was wearing a long flowery dress and a simple white t-shirt, even though she was barefoot and smiling softly, Stiles didn’t need to see how Derek and Scott lowered their heads to know she could kill them all in a heartbeat.

But all that reluctance went out the window when she stepped in front of them and cooed. Out loud.

‘You’re all so cute.’, she giggled. ‘And handsome’, she looked at Derek, ‘and beautiful’, she looked at Lydia. ‘Awh, I could eat you all up!’

‘Please don’t’, Stiles wheezed out before his brain could catch up.

But she laughed and promptly hugged him. Stiles froze.

‘I won’t eat you’, she giggled into Stiles’ neck. ‘But I will feed you’, she poked his ribs, ‘look at you, you’re too thin.’

‘He is _lithe_ ’, Jackson said around a snort. ‘That’s what he always says.’

The Alpha huffed and let go of him, quickly gathering Scott and Derek in her arms. They were as stunned at Stiles was, but Derek was blushing furiously.

She didn’t say anything, just hugged them for a while. They didn’t hug back, but she didn’t seem to mind. When she made her way towards Lydia, she smiled before hugging her. Lydia was the only one who managed to hug back, making the Alpha giggle.

‘I like you the most’, the Alpha grinned when she let go of her, making Lydia blush. ‘Now, you must be tired. Jackson will show you to your rooms, there’s some sandwiches and tea waiting for you. Sleep as long as you will, jet lag is a bitch’, she wrinkled her nose. ‘Tomorrow morning you’ll meet the rest of the pack, and that will be overwhelming, I know, but I raised them well and they’re all be very civil’, she raised her voice on the last sentence, and a few groans could be heard from around the house.

Stiles snorted before he could control it, but she smiled at him, before turning towards Scott.

‘I know it isn’t pleasant, as an Alpha, sleeping in another one’s territory, but I assure you nothing will happen.’

‘I know that’, Scott smiled kindly. ‘We trust Jackson.’

That made Jackson’s jaw fall open, but he recovered quickly.

‘Good’, the Alpha smiled. ‘Still, you’ll be sleeping in the attic. It’s an apartment, of sorts, and two of you will have to share a room, but I figured you’d want to be close and have some intimacy.’

‘We really appreciate it, Alpha’, Derek nodded.

‘Oh’, her eyes grew wide. ‘I didn’t even introduce myself. God, please call me Selena.’

Stiles snorted, blushing instantly afterwards. ‘Sorry. That’s just…’

‘A very bad pun, yes, I know’, she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Scott was frowning. ‘But it’s a beautiful name’.

‘It means _moon_ ’, Stiles explained.

‘Oh’, Scott blinked. ‘That _is_ a very bad pun.’

‘I love it’, Stiles shrugged, making Selena grin.

‘Now kids, off to bed’, she waved them off. ‘You need your beauty sleep, but if you need anything, tell Jackson. I’m way too old to be running a bed and breakfast.’

‘Hey’, Jackson pouted, but there wasn’t any heat to it. It made Stiles smile.

→ Δ ←

Stiles ended up sharing the room with Derek, but he was too tired to care. They both crashed after they showered, not caring about how even though they had different beds, there were barely 5 inches between them.

→ Δ ←

The next morning was absolutely chaotic. They all had breakfast outside, in the garden. Stiles tried his best to remember the names of everyone, at least the grownups, but it was futile. They didn’t seem to mind, though, and Selena was having fun watching him struggle.

The pack was an amazing thing to look at, Stiles realized. They were people of all ages, babies, 5 year old kids, teenagers and elders too. They all looked up to Selena, it was clear, but there was no stiffness to it. She was their Alpha, but they were all family, and that showed in how they dealt with each other.

Stiles was having a hard time focusing, but Derek was by his side and that brought him some kind of comfort. Derek, who was handling this stoically. He held himself high, but it wasn’t forced. Stiles wasn’t used to huge families, so this was a stressful environment for him. But not for Derek. Stiles forgot, sometimes, just how big the Hale family was before, but now, the thought didn’t slip his mind.

Not when after breakfast, they all gravitated towards the garden, where Stiles found a Frisbee and threw it at Derek’s head. Derek glared, and threw it back, and in the next two minutes, they were surrounded by all the kids and teenagers in the pack, all of them rushing to get the Frisbee.

Stiles laughed a lot, especially when he saw Derek holding the Frisbee above his head and a pair of twins, a girl and boy, not older than 10, struggling to get to it. The girl managed to climb up his body, somehow, and Derek growled, playfully, throwing the Frisbee away. The boy ran to it, but the girl stayed in Derek’s arms, with her hands clutching his neck, while Derek spun her around, both of them laughing.

‘Close your mouth’, Lydia’s amused voice startled Stiles.  ‘You don’t have ovaries.’

Stiles spluttered and chased her around the garden, until she hid behind a startled Derek.

→ Δ ←

After lunch, they all went inside a beautiful large study, along with Selena and her husband, and with another couple, the parents of the twins, Selena’s brother and his wife.

For the next three days, they discussed the treaty. It’s a blur to Stiles, but he does know it was very nerve wrecking. But they got it done. It was a 20 page long monster, covering almost any possibility ever, and it was good. He was sure it was as perfect as it could ever be, and his pack, along with Selena’s, agreed.

→ Δ ←

The next morning, Lydia cornered Stiles and Derek in their room, raising a judgmental eyebrow at the fact that they were both shirtless.

‘No’, was all Stiles said, knowing she will drop it. ‘What do you want?’

‘Are you going sightseeing today?’

‘Yes’.

‘Do I have to come with you?’

That made Stiles pause and narrow his eyes.

‘Scott already said he was okay with me staying behind.’, she added.

‘You can do whatever you want’, Derek said, slowly.

She nodded. ‘I’ve been to London before, stayed for a month. There isn’t much I haven’t seen.’

‘But that’s not it, is it?’, Stiles frowned.

Lydia tilted her head. ‘I should talk to him.’

Stiles sighed.

‘If that’s what you want’, Derek smiled a bit at her, ‘we’re not in the position to stop you’, he said with a pointed look at Stiles.

‘I’m not going to stop you.’, he agreed. ‘But… be careful, okay? He hurt you before.’

Lydia shook her head. ‘I just want some closure. We both need it.’

‘Okay’, Stiles agreed, making his way towards her and hugging her tightly. ‘Call if you need us. And if he hurts you in any way, I’ll… I’ll…’

‘You’ll what?’, she smirked, pinching his side.

‘I’ll get Derek to beat him up.’

Lydia and Derek both laughed at that.

→ Δ ←

Stiles was with Derek and Scott in Trafalgar square, come noon. They were all snacking on English chocolates and taking an obnoxious amount of pictures, the wolves were teasing Stiles about his splotchy stubble, because he was too lazy to shave since they got to London. That’s when it happened.

Aliens. Aliens everywhere.

They just teleported in the square, about 50 of them. They were humanoid, wearing black space suits. But their skin was bright red, they didn’t have any hair, they eyes were completely black and they had knifes instead of fingers.

Stiles screamed like never before, while the wolves quickly put him between them, Scott at his back and Derek at his front.

People around them were also screaming, but they were running away. Stiles stood rooted to the spot, and so did the wolves.

But so did the aliens.

Sooner than expected, they were the only ones left in the square. Just them and the aliens. They didn’t move, but they were all turned towards the wolves, staring.

‘We should run.’, Stiles hissed.

‘They’re not doing anything.’, Scott said, wearily.      

‘They might if we run.’, Derek argued.

A second later, Stiles heard a woosh of air, as Iron Man descended next to them.

‘Holy shit’, he wheezed out.

Derek immediately turned towards Stark and drew out his claws.

‘Really?’, Stiles hissed, grabbing his shoulder. ‘Aliens transport in the middle of London, but it takes Iron Man to make you shift?’

Derek didn’t get to respond, because more Avengers started showing up.

Captain America just fell from the sky, along with Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye came on a bike, and so did the former Winter Soldier. He stopped his bike right in front of Derek, pointing a gun at his chest.

Stiles yelped and stepped in front of the wolf, making Barnes tilt his head.

‘Good guys!’, Stiles screamed, with his hands held submissively in front of him. ‘We’re the good guys.’

‘He has claws.’, Barnes frowned.

‘Yes, but he didn’t attack you with them, and did you forget about THE ARMY OF ALIENS?’, Stiles frantically waved his hands around.

Then, like a switch was pulled, the aliens moved. All at once, they started attacking. One of them made their way to Derek’s side, but he quickly slashed his throat.

Barnes just stared. Derek stared back.

‘Good guys’, was all the wolf said before running towards the nearest alien and fighting him. Scott did the same, roaring all the while.

Stiles turned to Barnes, who seemed to be shocked.

‘Bucky’, he yelled, grabbing his arm and lowering the gun. It startled Barnes, and he looked with wide eyes at Stiles.

‘Breathe, and fight’.

That shocked Bucky even more, and he got off the bike.

‘Give me a gun.’, Stiles insisted, not letting go of his arm .

‘No.’

Stiles glared. He was about to say something, but he saw an alien running straight towards them. So he took advantage of Bucky’s shock and took the AK-47 from his hand, pushing him down and shooting the alien straight in the head. He was sprayed with green goo, probably the alien’s blood, and Stiles had a sense of deja-vu. But he quickly pushed it down and wiped his face with his sleeve.

‘Fuck’, Barnes wheezed out, staring at Stiles.

‘Breathe, and fight’, he repeated, gripping the gun tightly before running towards where Natasha was struggling with three aliens, quickly killing two of them and helping her kill the third one.

→ Δ ←

It went on from there.  They fought the aliens, the Avengers working side by side with the wolves and Stiles.

He doesn’t know how long it took, but when the aliens were all dead, Stiles was exhausted.

They were all bruised and bleeding, and they were all covered in green goo. It was disgusting.

Nobody moved, though. The Avengers were all staring at them, where Stiles was sitting in a line with the wolves, between Derek and Scott.

Nobody said anything.

‘Uhm…’, Stiles tried, and that made Hawkeye move, drawing three arrows in his bow, aiming them straight at Stiles. He had no doubt that he’d make the hit, kill him and shoot Scott and Derek too, but he hasn’t done it yet, and Stiles knew it was a good thing.

‘Seriously?’, he wheezed out, dropping the gun in his hand.

Hawkeye was about to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of a pair of heels running towards them. The archer’s eyes went to something behind Stiles for a second, and they grew wide.

Stiles turned and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Darcy running towards them.

→ Δ ←

The thing was, none of his friend believed Stiles when he’d tell them he had friends outside of the pack.

‘You’re never with anybody else’, Liam would argue.

‘Internet friends don’t count’, Lydia would scoff.

Stiles just let it go after a while.

So none of the pack knew about Darcy. About how he met her years ago on a forum, about how they started talking about games, at first. About how they became friends, good friends, about how Stiles spent an entire night skyping with her and calming her down after Thor first arrived on Earth.

That was years ago, and all the while, they kept talking. Stiles eventually told her about his pack, but only after Darcy admitted to working with the Avengers.

So, Stiles knew a lot more than the general public did. That’s how he knew who Bucky was, and that’s how he knew to tell him to ‘breathe and fight’, because Darcy always said that to him when he’d have a hard time dealing with something.

Stiles cared about Darcy, and she cared about him, they were friends, good friends, and their relationship was the best example of why internet friends did count, even if they haven’t ever met in real life.

Stiles helped her calm her nerves when the Avengers were out on a mission, when she was afraid and locked inside the tower. She listened to him rant about whatever new mythical creature tried to kill them. She always teased him about not getting it on with Derek, making him respond by teasing her in the exact same manner about Bucky.

They both swore secrecy, though. They only talked about werewolves and the Avengers when she called him, late at night, using a secure channel. When they texted or Skyped, they’d joke around, but never mention their secrets.

When Stiles told her he’ll be going to London, Darcy yelled in excitement, because she was also there. She couldn’t tell him why, and Stiles learned to understand that she couldn’t talk specifics about the Avenger’s work a long time ago, but they still planned on meeting.

→ Δ ←

Darcy kept running until she was right in front of Stiles, making Hawkeye gravely say her name, because he was in his shot. She ignored him, looking up to Stiles.

She grinned and playfully hit his shoulder. ‘What’s up, hobo?’

Everybody froze around them.

Stiles groaned. ‘One day! You just had to wait one fucking day. One more day to meet me, but noooo, you just had to get ALIENS to attack.’

‘You look awful.’, she ignored everything he said, giving him an obvious once over.

‘I’m covered in alien goo.’

‘I meant the scruff’, Darcy waved a hand around his face. ‘You need to shave it off, dude, not everybody has Derek’s bone structure.’

Derek’s jaw dropped at that, staring at her in shock.

They were all startled by Clint’s confused voice.

‘Are we killing the monsters, or…?’

‘No!’, Darcy and Stiles both glared at him, making him take a step backwards.

‘Werewolves’, Stiles added. ‘Not monsters. And about that’, she turned towards Darcy, ‘were there cameras around? Cause we don’t need the world knowing about the existence of werewolves, and they were pretty flashy during the fight.’

Darcy shook her head. ‘I cut them off as soon as the aliens appeared. This wasn’t exactly legal’, she winced. ‘With Shield gone and all, the Avengers are on the run and these particular aliens were brought on by-‘

‘Darcy!’, Steve yelled. ‘Classified information.’

She rolled her eyes, in sync with Stiles.

‘Whatever’, Darcy said, pointedly, before looking back to Stiles. She giggled, excitedly, and the sound of it warmed Stiles’ heart a bit. Before he realized what was happening, she had her arms around his neck and her feet around his waist.

Stiles stumbled a step backwards, and Derek put a hand on his back, helping him stand up. The wolf was still staring in shock, and that made Darcy giggle some more, burying her face into Stiles’ neck.

He brought his hands up her thighs, keeping her up and kissed her forehead.

‘I’m covered in alien goo.’

‘It’s disgusting’, she agreed. ‘You’re cuddlier than I thought you’d be.’

‘Are you calling me fat?’, Stiles said with fake hurt.

‘I’m calling you cuddly.’, she nuzzled her nose up and down his throat, making him giggle.

Derek made a surprised sound, and he tried to cover it with an awkward cough. He still didn’t say anything.  

Stiles looked around, and saw that the Avengers were still staring at them, Scott too.

‘Barton’s still aiming his arrows at us.’

‘How do you know my name?’, he glared.

Stiles snorted, turning his head around Darcy’s so he could properly look at him.

‘Get on with the program, dude. I know Darcy, she knows me, we tell each other stuff.’

‘Stuff?’, Barnes asked and Stiles smirked at him.

‘We should get out of here’, Scott said, awkwardly. ‘And clean up.’, he scrunched up his nose.

Darcy nodded, bending her body back. Stiles yelped and had to quickly move his hands to keep her from falling, but she ignored it, turning her head towards Captain America.

‘Cleanup crew will be here in 5. Civilians will be kept outside until they deal with it all.’

‘Okay’, he nodded. ‘Then we should go.’

‘You’re coming with us’, Stark pointed a finger at Derek.

‘Of course they are.’, Darcy scoffed, finally pushing herself out of Stiles’ hands. ‘You should call the pack you’re staying with’, she said to Scott. ‘Let them know you’re okay and that you’ll be home late.’

Scott frowned. ‘What am I supposed to tell them?’

Darcy turned towards Stiles. ‘It’s Selena Nash’s pack, right?’

He narrowed his eyes. ‘How did you…?’

‘With a computer, of course’, she scoffed, turning towards Scott once again. ‘Tell her you’re with the Avengers, that’s fine. Don’t tell her what happened, the aliens and stuff, she doesn’t have clearance for that.’

‘Darcy!’, Rogers yelled again, highly aggravated.

‘It’s fine’, she rolled her eyes. ‘You got a couple of Hydra goons on her lawn two months ago, she knows about you and she signed a contract. Still’, she turned towards Scott again, ‘let’s not tell her about aliens.’

‘Okay’, Scott nodded weekly, pulling out his phone.

‘Great’, Darcy grinned and grabbed Stiles’ hand, dragging him away. ‘My car’s this way, come on wolfies! Avengers, meet you back at the hub!’

Nobody said anything more, they just started moving.

→ Δ ←

The hub was an old two story house at the edge of London. It didn’t have any other houses around, so nobody noticed the Avengers getting in and out of it.

Darcy directed everyone towards the showers, all but shoving Stiles into hers. He spent a good 10 minutes laughing at the Hulk shower gel. But it smelled good, so he used it.

When he made his way down towards the living room, Derek and Scott were already there, wearing non-descript black sweatpants and t-shirts. Stiles was wearing the same type of sweatpants, but Darcy left him a Star Wars t-shirt. It was probably hers, judging by the way Bucky glared at it.

Because he was also in the living room. Along with Steve, Clint and Natasha. They were all staring at Derek and Scott, where they awkwardly sat on a couch in the middle of the room.

Stiles made his way towards it, bravely sitting down next to Derek, crossing his ankles on the coffee table.

‘Anybody majorly hurt?’, he asked.

‘No’, it was Cap that answered. ‘Even though I saw … ‘, he paused tilting his head. In the end he pointed a finger at Derek. ‘Him getting his back slashed open. Repeatedly.’

‘That’s Derek’, Stiles pointed a finger. ‘And Scott. I’m Stiles. They heal faster.’, he  nodded. ‘Also, they have heightened senses. Especially smell and hearing.’

‘How heightened?’, Cap frowned.

Stiles smirked. ‘They can smell if someone touched your skin in the past 24 hours and hear your heart skip a beat when you lie.’

‘No way’, Tony said, making his way in the room. It was weird, seeing him in jeans. For Stiles at least.

Stark grabbed a chair and sat close to Scott, staring at him. ‘Prove it’.

‘Uh…’, Scott hesitated.

‘Do it, dude.’, Stiles sighed, slumping down the couch and resting his head on Derek’s arm. ‘Might as well get the show and tell out of the way.’

‘Wait for me’, Thor yelled from somewhere inside the house, and a couple of seconds later he was in the room, sitting down next to Clint on another couch and grinning excitedly.

‘Well’, Scott started, taking a sniff. ‘You use lemon body wash’, he told Stark awkwardly. ‘And you smoke.’

‘No I don’t.’, he was quick to say.

Scott blinked. ‘That was a lie. And you didn’t smoke now, but the scent stays in your skin’, he wrinkled his nose.

Stark’s jaw dropped. The rest didn’t look convince.

‘Thor, my man’, Stiles grinned. ‘What color underwear are you wearing?’

‘I’m not.’, he smiled back.

Derek snorted. ‘Truth.’

All the Avengers turned to look at him, various levels of disgust on their faces. The god grinned, unabashed.

Stiles turned towards Bucky, then, smirking. ‘Are you wearing red underwear?’

‘No’, he glared.

Derek snorted again. Scott said it was a lie.

Bucky blushed, a bit, but he kept glaring at the wolves.

Natasha cleared her throat. ‘If we’ve established that they have, in fact, these powers, can we please stop talking about your underwear?’

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t, because Derek put a hand over his mouth.

‘Do not’, he hissed, ‘ask Black Widow about her underwear.’

Stiles nodded, weakly, offering a smile towards the redhead, after Derek took his hand away. She didn’t return it.

That’s when Darcy came inside, pushing a cart ahead her, the type they had in restaurants. It was filled with cups of coffee. She smiled and handled the first one to Stiles, then to Derek and Scott. She then pushed the cart in Bucky’s general direction, who rolled his eyes but started handing mugs out to the Avengers.

Darcy curled up next to Stiles on the sofa, putting her feet across his lap, shoving her toes under Derek’s thighs. He stared at them, but didn’t say anything. Stiles put a hand around her shoulders and she snuggled up to his side even more.

‘I thought you said you haven’t met before’, Stark said, watching them with a curious expression.

‘We haven’t’, Stiles agreed.

‘We’ve been talking for years, though.’, Darcy added.

‘Years?’, Derek asked, confused.

‘Like… 6, I think’, she nodded.

Derek and Scott were staring at Stiles. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

‘Not my fault you never believed me when I told you I had friends outside of the pack.’

‘So how much do you know?’, Steve asked them, looking tired all of a sudden.

‘They know nothing’, Stiles nodded towards his pack mates. ‘And I, well, I know some, but not much. I mean, I knew you were all alive after Shield fell, and I knew Darcy started working with you, and I knew _who_ you were’, he looked towards Bucky, ‘but I…uhm…’

‘He knows more about _me_ than he does about you’, Darcy helped him out.

Bucky’s glare intensified at that. Stiles looked at him, then turned towards Darcy, throwing her a meaningful look.

‘Shut up’, she whispered, playfully hitting his chest.

‘I didn’t say anything’, Stiles smirked. ‘Was I supposed to say something?’

‘You were thinking it’.

‘But I didn’t say it. See, how nice was that of me? I’m nice.’

‘You’re a little piece of shit.’, Darcy scrunched up her nose.

‘Hey, I can be nice!’, he argued. ‘Clearly.’

‘Stiles’, she sighed. ‘You stole a Police van and kept Jackson in it over night.’

He glared. ‘I was not the only one involved in that plan. Plus, I got him sandwiches and told him what was happening.’

‘You’re an asshole.’

‘I am’, he agreed. ‘But I can also be nice. And loving and caring. I got you flowers for your birthday.’

‘Yeah’, she smiled. ‘Those were nice. I keep them in a copy of Twilight. Cause, you know’, she spared a look towards Derek. ‘Ironic.’

‘Awh, you kept them.’, Stiles cooed, brushing his cheek against hers.

She giggled and pushed him away. ‘And you kept the flowers I sent you for your birthday.’

‘Of course I did.’, he snorted. ‘Dad had a heart attack when a dozen black tulips came to the house on my name.’

‘How is your dad, by the way?’

‘Fine, fine’, Stiles nodded. ‘Said he’d take Scott’s mom out for lunch while we’re away’, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Darcy snort.

‘That awkward moment when your dad is getting more than you are.’

Scott made a choked sound at that, but they ignored him.

‘I hang around creatures of the night all the time’, Stiles shrugged. ‘My awesomeness gets washed out in their ungodly hotness.’

‘True, true’, Darcy nodded. ‘Still, you’re pretty.’

‘I’m not pretty’, he glared.

‘And cute’, she cooed, starting playing with his hair.

‘Shut up’, Stiles said, but it lacked heat, because he pushed his head into her touch.

‘Это как смотреть мой ребенок сестра флирт.’ ( _It's like watching my baby sister flirting._ ), Natasha said. Bucky forcefully put down his cup, glaring at her.

Derek snorted.

‘Он не флиртовать. Он не знает, как.’ ( _He did not flirt. He does not know how_.), the wolf said easily.

Natasha and Bucky stared at him. So did Scott. The tips of his ears turned red, making Stiles snicker.

‘Derek speaks Russian?’, Darcy asked, leaning forward to better look at him.

‘Derek speaks a lot of languages’, Stiles nodded. ‘Except, you know, he doesn’t speak that much.’

‘Excuse me’, Clint said, with feeling, making everyone turn and look at him. ‘Can we get back on track? Werewolves!’, he pointed at the couch.

‘Avengers!’, Stiles waved a hand back.

‘Aliens’, Derek said, gravely.

‘Tired’, Scott mumbled.

When everybody stared at him, he blushed and ducked his head. ‘Sorry.’

‘Awh’, Darcy cooed, ‘is the little alpha sleepy?’

Scott glared.

‘Uuuuuh!’, she exclaimed, excitedly! ‘Can I see it?’

‘See what?’, Bucky grunted.

‘Can you shift?’, she grinned at Scott and Derek. ‘Please, please, please!’

‘No’, they both answered in sync, along with Tony.

‘But-‘

‘Nuh-uh!’, Stark shook his head. ‘I’ve seen enough of that for a life time, thank you very much. Show her when I’m out of here. Now, start talking.’

Scott sighed, but reluctantly straightened his back. ‘What do you want to know?’

→ Δ ←

They spent the next hours talking. Scott and Stiles did most of it, Derek butting in every now and then. The Avengers all asked questions, and they answered.

All the while, Darcy stayed in Stiles’ arms. She fell asleep at one point.

→ Δ ←

When Scott said they should head back to the pack, Steve offered to drive them.

‘Stiles is staying’, Darcy said, no infliction in her voice.

‘Oh, am I?’, he raised an eyebrow.

‘Yup’, she nodded. ‘We still have things to talk about.’

‘What things?’, Natasha asked, even if she seemed weary of the answer.

‘Feeeeeeeeeeelings’, Darcy grinned.

Stiles glared at her. Derek was looking between them with a pained expression on his face. Bucky was just glaring at Stiles.

‘Please remember the walls of this house are very thin.’, Clint leveled her with a look.

‘Not like that’, Stiles rolled his eyes, while Darcy giggled.

But then, she looked up, and smiled softly at Derek. ‘He’ll be safe here. Promise. But guys you can stay too, if you want.’

It was Scott who answered a beat later, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

‘That’s fine.’, he smiled. ‘We’ll talk to you tomorrow.’

→ Δ ←

Stiles and Darcy stayed in the living room a while longer, watching a movie with Clint and Bucky.

At one point, Derek sent a text.

_You remember how you were trying to explain to me the concept of a man crush? And I said there’s no such thing? I was wrong. Scott definitely has one on Steve._

Stiles fell of the couch laughing.

→ Δ ←

When they went to bed, in Darcy’s room, she left the door ajar. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything.

They spent a couple of more hours awake, cuddling on the bed and talking in low whispers, about a lot of things.

At one point, Darcy leveled him with a look.

‘Are we going to talk about the obvious crush Derek has on you? And how it’s not one sided?’

‘That depends. Are we going to talk about the obvious crush Bucky has on you? And how it’s not one sided?’

She scoffed. ‘He does not have a crush on me.’

‘So he wasn’t jealous at all today’, Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘That’s not why he looked like he was one step from killing me.’

‘He wouldn’t do that’, Darcy said, forcefully, and Stiles cringed when he realized his mistake.

‘I know he wouldn’t, I was just saying. That was the biggest display of jealousy I have ever seen and that says a lot, considering I’ve dated Malia for months.’

Darcy sighed, and laid her head on his chest. ‘I really wish our brooding men would get their head out of their asses.’

‘Yeah’, Stiles agreed. ‘But, you know, we could always do something about it.’

‘Like what?’

‘Like… take the first step ourselves.’

Darcy was silent for a couple of beats. ‘I’m not brave enough for that.’

‘Yeah, me neither.’, Stiles agreed. ‘So we’ll keep on pinning?’

‘We’ll keep on pinning’, she grinned and kissed his cheek. ‘But tomorrow. Sleep now.’

→ Δ ←

Stiles woke up because he was too warm, and to the feeling of being watched.

Darcy was still asleep, half sprawled up on top of him, hence the heat. He looked towards the door, and saw Bucky leaning against the door frame, glaring with his hands crossed over his chest.

Stiles gently got out from under Darcy, making sure to cover her with the comforter, gently shutting the bedroom door behind him.

‘Can I get some coffee?’, he asked Barnes.

It took a few seconds, but he sighed and motioned for him to follow.

When they got to the kitchen, Thor and Natasha were already there, and Stiles politely bid them good morning.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed an apple and a pop tart, and sat down next to Natasha.

‘You didn’t sleep with Darcy’, she stated, making him choke on the coffee.

‘There’s this thing called subtlety’, he glared, making her raise an eyebrow.

‘Not when it comes to the people I care about.’

And Stiles had to agree with that, remembering a particularly embarrassing rant he had about Braeden, back when she was sleeping with Derek.

‘No, I haven’t slept with Darcy.’, he finally said, looking at Bucky. ‘It’s not like that.’

Barnes didn’t say anything, and Stiles sighed.

‘Why isn’t it like that?’, Thor asked, genuinely curious.

Stiles shrugged. ‘Don’t get me wrong, she’s absolutely amazing, and she’s gonna make some guy incredibly happy one day. Preferably, when she’s not on the run from the government anymore, and preferably, a guy who lives in the same town as her.’

Thor nodded along, so did Natasha. Bucky was staring at him.

Stiles smiled at him. ‘I’m not interested, really. I’ve got somebody else on my mind, and so does she.’

‘Who?’, Barnes frowned.

Stiles put his elbow on the table, and rested his head in his palm, blinking innocently at Bucky.

‘You know who’, he smirked. ‘You just gotta get your head out of your ass.’

Barnes became incredibly still. After a few moments, he looked towards Natasha. Who was smiling.

‘We all agree with that. We just didn’t have the guts to tell you about it.’

‘Tell him about what?’, Darcy asked, sleepily, making her way inside the kitchen. Bucky froze, staring down at the cup of coffee in front of him, as Darcy sat down next to Stiles and put her head on his shoulder.

‘That he needs a haircut’, Stiles grinned. ‘The hobo look isn’t as hot as some people think.’

Bucky’s head snapped up at that, and he stared at Stiles in shock. But when Stiles winked at him, he snapped out of it and rushed to the coffee maker, bringing a cup of coffee to Darcy.

She took it and patted his metal arm. ‘My hero’, she sighed dreamily, making him roll his eyes.

Stiles and Natasha shared a knowing look and went back to their breakfast.

→ Δ ←

Stiles took a cab back to the house, because the Avengers were busy dealing with the aftermath of the aliens. Whatever that meant.

But he got a handshake from all the men, including Bucky (it made Darcy’s jaw drop and it took Natasha closing her mouth to make her snap out of it). Natasha kissed his cheek, and Darcy hugged him for 5 minutes. She also let him keep the t-shirt.

They decided she was going to visit Beacon Hills whenever she got a chance, and Stiles grinned all the way back to the pack.

→ Δ ←

It was still early in the morning when Stiles got to the house, but Derek and Scott were drinking coffee in the garden, alongside Lydia and Jackson.

Who scrunched up his nose when Stiles got close.

‘Did you come to London to get laid?’, he whined.

‘No’, Stiles shrugged.

Everybody was silent as he made his way towards Derek and sat down on the grass, with his head in the wolf’s lap.

‘Did you get laid?’, Lydia raised an eyebrow.

‘Hell no’, Stiles snorted. ‘Darcy’s a friend, a very very very good friend, who is in an oblivious crushing contest with a certain ex-assassin with a slight Russian accent.’

‘Really?’, Scott raised his eyebrow.

‘Dude’, Stiles whined. ‘It’s so obvious, it hurts me. I’m surprised he didn’t kill me in my sleep, he was so jealous.’

‘I’m surprised nobody killed Darcy’, Scott smiled, innocently, sparing a look at Derek.

‘You still stink of her’, Jackson said before any Derek got a chance to say anything.

‘Yeah well’, Stiles shrugged. ‘We’re cuddly people’. He proved his point by turning around in Derek’s lap, and bringing his arms around the wolf’s waist.

The conversation continued around them, but Stiles fell asleep quickly enough, with Derek’s fingers moving around in his hair

→ Δ ←

They spent the day having fun with Selena’s pack, and not once did anybody mention the Avengers or Darcy.

Except for Derek, who after they got to bed, asked him in the darkness of the room if he really doesn’t have a thing for Darcy.

‘No’, Stiles sighed. ‘She’s interested in Bucky, I’m interested in someone else, we’re just very good friends.’

Derek was silent for a few beats, and when he spoke, Stiles barely heard him. ‘Who are you interested in?’

Stiles smiled and turned his back towards the wolf. ‘You should get your head out of your ass and figure it out.’

→ Δ ←

When  they left London, Selena hugged them all, again, but this time, they all hugged her back. The twins, who barely detached themselves from Derek these past few days, gave them a drawing, of him holding the two of them up. Nobody mentioned the tears they saw in Derek’s eyes as he hugged the twins goodbye.

→ Δ ←

Scott assured Jackson that he was free to visit whenever he wanted. So did Lydia, making the wolf grin.

‘We can’t assure you it’s gonna be safe’, Stiles shrugged, ‘but it’s gonna be fun’.

→ Δ ←

When they got to Paris, Isaac spent a good five minutes hugging all of them. Stiles couldn’t stop laughing at the puppy-like expression he had on his face.

They all went sightseeing, with Isaac and Chris, and Stiles will forever be proud of the perfect selfie he got with them all grinning from ear to ear, the Eiffel Tower in the background.

Stiles bought Isaac a scarf that was full of mini-baguettes. The wolf chased him around half the Tuileries Gardens.

→ Δ ←

Nobody mentioned Darcy again, except from Derek, who, as they landed, reminded Stiles to text her and assure her they got home safe.

→ Δ ←

Darcy came to visit Beacon Hills a couple of months later.

She found Stiles and Derek happily in love, arguing like an old married couple and, more often than not, supporting matching hickeys.

But she wasn’t one to judge, considering she brought Bucky with her, and, even though Derek offered them his spare room, he checked them into a hotel after one night, complaining about how his noise canceling headphones weren’t strong enough.

 


End file.
